


new neighbors

by junmyeonssi



Series: exo drabbles [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Hybrids, M/M, Nonsense, i wrote this for jay oop, sehun once again has a rbf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 13:06:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17829146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junmyeonssi/pseuds/junmyeonssi
Summary: baekhyun and chanyeol move into a new apartment, they meet several interesting people





	new neighbors

**Author's Note:**

> *dabs on my work of art*

Baekhyun hummed quietly (loudly, not that he could hear anybody telling him he was too loud) as he transferred boxes from the moving van into his new apartment. He had been there before and met a few of his new neighbors who had asked if he had a hybrid and if so, would he like to join them and their hybrids for the apartments owners and hybrids meeting? Of course, Baekhyun said yes, he was never one to avoid social gatherings plus maybe Chanyeol could make friends. 

"Hey Chanyeol, can you pick up the rest of the boxes, my arms are tired," Baekhyun whined at his hybrid. "I'll let you have two hours in mud if you agree."  
Chanyeol nodded enthusiastically before picking three boxes up.   
"Oh and we're going to the hybrid and owners meeting here in this apartment complex, you can make new friends!" 

After all this and Chanyeol's 'mud bath', Baekhyun cleaned them both up and they walked down to the little room where the meeting was. Chanyeol refused to go into the room and so Baekhyun let him stay outside until Chanyeol was comfortable enough to join him. 

"So Baekhyun," Junmyeon said, "Where's your hybrid?"   
"Oh, he's outside, he's a bit shy around new people and hybrids," Baekhyun replied, "Which hybrid is yours?"   
"Mine is the one over there with the penguin hybrid, his name is Jongdae," Junmyeon said proudly. Jongdae was a cow hybrid who was apparently trying to feed the poor penguin some grass?? Suffice to say, Baekhyun was confused.   
Junmyeon stood up and cleared his throat, "Alright everyone! Introduce yourself and your hybrid to Baekhyun, our newest member." 

A tall man who looked like he had a perpetual scowl on his face and an...equally as tall hybrid came up to Baekhyun, "I'm Sehun and this is my bear hybrid Jongin. Nice to meet you." Baekhyun simply nodded dumbly at them. There are bear hybrids? 

After him, a shorter man with a dimple and an even shorter hybrid joined him. "Hello, I'm Yixing and this is my wildcat hybrid, Minseok."   
Minseok chose this moment to interrupt, "Where's your hybrid?"  
"Hey, I'm Baekhyun and my hybrid is too shy at the moment, sorry." 

Finally another tall man, what is it with tall people? And the penguin hybrid from before walked up to Baekhyun. "Hello, I'm Yifan but you can call me Kris and this is my penguin hybrid Kyungsoo."   
"Nice to meet you, Kris and Kyungsoo," Baekhyun said after a few seconds. Since when did so many animal hybrids exist? 

Junmyeon's hybrid, Jongdae walked up to him then, "Baekhyun," he said loudly, quieting the room, "what species is your hybrid?"  
"O-oh, uh, he's an elephant hybrid?" Baekhyun offered up sheepishly. 

Then a soft murmur started up, there was a new hybrid in the room. 

"Chanyeol? I thought you wanted to stay outside?"   
"I got bored," Chanyeol said sadly, "You left me alone."   
"Well, anyway, everybody this is my elephant hybrid, Chanyeol!" 

**Author's Note:**

> HOW MANY OF YOU KNEW CHANYEOL WAS AN ELEPHANT FROM THE START SKDJSKD LEAVE ME COMMENTS AND KUDOS SO THAT IK WHO READ THIS


End file.
